


Falling

by darcydix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: Victor frequently visits a night club where the roles are turned. He is no longer the confident man he was when he first entered, but he likes how the other makes him forget his name





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Something I did to keep myself writing.

Feeling like I’m love blind,  
Taking over my mind.  
Victor got the club earlier than his normal time, he wanted to get a few drinks in before his favorite dancer started. He leaned against the bar, third drink in his hand as he eyed the dance floor.   
‘He should be here by now,’ Victor thought to himself before gulping down the last of his drink.  
Victor slipped into the crowd, searching. He’d never seen the person’s face, since they wore a mask, but he would know when he saw him dancing. The person always wore something tight and attractive, something that Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of. The way they swayed to the beat, lost in the rhythm, it hypnotized Victor. Until today Victor never had the confidence to approach them, but every night they would stare at each other as the man danced.   
Look at me, I’m falling.  
The man found Victor, catching him of guard. They were wrapped around the pole in the center of the floor, molten chocolate eyes locked onto Victor’s sea colored orbs. One hand reached up, hanging onto the pole as the other slithered down his body; Victor was forced to lick his dry lips as he took a step closer. At this point, Victor wasn’t sure what anyone else was doing. Where they watching or dancing to their own music?  
Look at me, I’m falling.  
The man reached out, grabbing at Victor’s button up, pulling him the rest of the way. Chest to chest, Victor wished he had another drink, but all he could do was hang on to the man’s hips as they rolled against him. Conjuring up his courage, Victor pressed his own hips against the man, tightening his grip. The man’s hands came up between them, grasping Victor’s shirt as he pushed away, turning in his hands. Now with his ass pressed against Victor, the man grabbed his hands, replacing them on his hips.  
Relax your mind and set it free,  
Be all you got, be all I see.   
Victor dipped his head low, lips dangerously close to the man’s ear, “What is your name?”  
One hand reached up, tangling in Victor’s grayish white hair, pulling him even closer as his hips swayed. “We will see each other on the ice.”


End file.
